PRNIX-014 Landsknecht Gundam
|model number=PRNIX-014 |namesake=Landsknecht |developed from=ESG(CTX)-001 Gundam Daybreaker |developed into=PRNIX-024/MP Tercio Gundam |variants= |unit type=Prototype Cyber Transcendant-use Assault Mobile Suit |launched=77 S.E. |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots=Edward Dantès |height= |weight= |power plant=* |propulsion= |fixed armaments=* x 2 (Mounted in head) * x 2 * x 2 ** x 5 |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments=* * x 2 (Stored on backpack) |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments=* x 8 |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*ANCILE-Frame *C-TRAC IV System *Drive Surge System *EMBR Armour *Enhanced Sensor Unit *Magnetoplasmadynamic Thrusters *Remote Weapon Control System |optional equipment= |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour= |accommodation= |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The PRNIX-014 Landsknecht Gundam (aka Landsknecht Gundam, Landsknecht) is a Cyber Transcendant-use machine use by Praetorians. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed to make full use of Cyber-Transcendant abilities, Landsknecht is a close quarter combat oriented machine utilising the same frame design as the Peacekeeper's ESG(CTX)-001 Gundam Daybreaker. While earlier designs had the Landsknecht using the less powerful C-TRAC III system, information stolen from the EPSF database on Daybreaker was later acquired by Praetorians and used to improve the suit's combat performance. As the suit relied heavily on Daybreaker's ANCILE-Frame data the general appearance is similar to its "sister" machine though the Landsknecht's weaponry is better suited for close range assault and possess higher agility. The Landsknecht was tailored to Edward Dantès' personal combat preference of close quarter combat blitzkrieg-style and forgoes most of the Daybreaker's original weapons, being designed more towards ranged heavy fire and defence. Several of the suit's main weapons are fixed to the frame, making them impossible to be disarmed and providing rapid access to weaponry, notably the suit's hands have been completely rebuilt with Praetorian-designed Assault Claws. Though they largely resemble a standard hand at first, each finger and thumb is built with a series of short retractable HIPaR blades and a SR beam blade emitter at the end, allowing the Landsknecht immediate access to close combat weapons. Additionally in start contrast to its sister unit, the Landsknecht fields eight strike bits, capable of ranged attacks with a built-in SR beam gun, or melee assault by emitting a beam blade from the barrel instead. As they are controlled by the pilot directly instead of purely by an RWCS or Digital Intelligence, the strike bits boast a far higher responsiveness and are capable of more unpredictable attacks. Like Daybreaker, Landsknecht's full potential can only be utilised with a Cyber-Transcendant pilot, requiring their unique abilities to interface with the suit's C-TRAC IV system. This allows Landsknecht a level of performance unrivalled by normal machines as well as engage in electronic warfare on the field. The C-TRAC system grants the suit the ability to interface with enemy remote weapons and attempt a remote override, giving Landsknecht use of enemy weapons against them. Furthermore Landsknecht's ANCILE-Frame can be used to break into the operating system of enemy mobile suits as well as their remote weapons, with a wireless vulnerability and enough time, the system can eventually take over control of an entire enemy mobile suit. However, when breaking into enemy systems the Landsknecht is left vulnerable to electronic attack as well, requiring discretion when using the system. Armaments ;* : ;* : ;* : ;* : ;* : ;* : ;:* :: System Features ;*ANCILE-Frame : ;*C-TRAC IV System : ;*Drive Surge System : ;*EMBR Armour : ;*Enhanced Sensor Unit : ;*Remote Weapon Control System : See also